


Moulin Rouge

by Foreverours



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A violent and dark first chapter, Anal Sex, Brotherhood/friendships - Freeform, Drama, Fingering, Hurt/confort, M/M, Prostitution, Romance, WARNING-RAPE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverours/pseuds/Foreverours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that moment Leo knew, he had no fucking way of getting out of this in one piece. They weren’t fucking around. Leo cursed his luck, his life. Just when he thought he could turn the final page of the nightmare he went through, the book fucking returned to the first chapter. And even from this distance, he knew he wouldn’t like it one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter may be violent for some of you readers and i'm sorry in advance for that.  
> I'm not going to say enjoy for obvious reasons lol.  
> But bare with me guys.

Leo felt tears burning at the back of his eyes. He was late. The match was over.  It was probably his only last chance to attend one and he just blew away by been late. How stupid and unlucky could he really get before the universe had enough?

He clenched the wasted ticket between his trembling fingers with rage. He let out a tired sigh, deciding to just go home. There was absolutely no use hanging here. It was done. He had to be home now before Neymar start worrying too much. He took out his phone at the exact time the other send him a message.

 _“Hey did you make it in time??”_ An excited emoji at the end of the text

He hesitated, his finger hanging in the air. He wanted to tell him, he didn’t, just tell him the truth. But even from here he could sense the other’s happiness and over joy. He didn’t have the right to ruin for him. They finally managed to afford a ticket for a Real Madrid, Neymar enjoyed and Leo didn’t even had a glimpse of it. It was unfair but there was nothing he could do now.

He quickly typed back an answer, trying to sound the most convincing.

_“Yeah I did. It was glorious”_

He shuffled the phone back into his pocket, avoiding more lies. Because as much as he was an expert at telling them, he preferred to avoid lying to Neymar. He hated doing to him.

He put his hands in his pocket beginning to walk back to the main road so he could catch a cab. He  hadn’t even made a ten meters that a loud whistled resounded behind him. He glanced back at the owner of the sound. A man, probably in his 40’s was standing a few meters away from him, smirking at his direction. Leo frowned at him; he turned his head back to the front, _weirdo_.

There. Another man, a slimmer one, appeared in front of him, equaling smirking. A smirk that made Leo’s blood ran cold. He had a very bad feeling. His instinct was yelling at him to get the hell out of here but his body was having none of it.

He could hear the steps getting close from behind him. It was clear they were after him.  And again, the universe had to decide that he had to get in this kind of situation when there was absolutely no one around.

He was all alone. No one to intervene in case everything when out of control.

“Who are you?” He inquired hiding the shaking as best as he could.

The slimmer one laughed out loud in his face.

“You really thought you could just walk out. Just like in a supermarket, kid?” The fatter one, still behind laughed.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Leo yelled impatiently.

“You can only leave if he say so. And apparently he didn’t and he wants back.”

Leo’s eyes widened as he finally understood what it was really all about.

 _He_ found him. Of course he did.

“I don’t care about what he wants” He snapped. “I’m done working for him”

They laughed again, pissing Leo off even more.

“That’s not your decision to make, Leo”

A cold shudder shoot through him as his name left the others mouth.

“It is my freaking decision, idiots. I’m telling you, you’re wasting your time here.”

The laughers stopped suddenly, a scary seriousness settling. They exchanged a look over his head, like he was even there.

“Look kid,” The slimmer one said firmly. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, that’s up to you.”

Leo bit down on his lip, anger boiling up inside his body. There were two of them; they were bigger and stronger than him, so fighting them was out of question. He needed to get out here before things turned ugly.  So he opted for a more diplomatic approach.

“You don’t have to do this” he attempted. “Just walk away, tell him you didn’t found me or whatever”

They exchanged a look again, as if considering the option. Then the fat one shook his head.

“Nope can’t do that”

At that moment Leo knew, he had no fucking way of getting out of this in one piece. They weren’t fucking around. Leo cursed his luck, his life. Just when he thought he could turn the final page of the nightmare he went through, the book fucking returned to the first chapter. And even from this distance, he knew he wouldn’t like it one bit.

He feinted going to the left, clicking the other into action before going the other way. The man stumbled with his own feet, coming close to colliding with the hard ground.

And just when Leo thought, he was finally out of reach, he felt two set of strong arms tangling around his waist. He tried giving him an elbow on his face so he could get away but the man dodged laughing at his fail attempt. Leo vision got blocked by the other man quickly joining them, still grinning at Leo’s futile resistance.

The slimmer one tightened the grip around his waist, holding him closer to his chest. Leo squirmed in his arms, struggling to escape from the one holding him. But he had a strong grip around him, completely immobilizing him against him. The fatter one seized Leo’s ankles and they proceed to caring him at the back of the stadium. A dark and quieter place. Leo frowned, his heart pounding violently against his chest. _What the hell was happening?_ He couldn’t help but wonder. Why would they take him there? He was sure they were trying to kidnap him and this way was definitely not the way out.

 A hand covered his mouth to stifle his cries for help. Leo kicked his foot towards the fatter one’s face but in vein, he was standing in a safe distance, laughing his ass off at Leo’s futile struggles. Leo knew they were stronger and taller than him so they had absolutely no problem handling him. The grip around his sides was hurting him, the strong arm digging into his skin.

Finally they stopped, lowering him to the ground. Leo felt the hard, cold surface of the gravel against his back. The fat one slightly loosened his grasp on his ankles and Leo took the opportunity and hit him on the jaw with as much force as he could master. The man let go of him, yelling in pain holding his bruising jaw between his hands.

 

“Ahhh, you bastard!!” He cried turning his eyes burning with hatred towards Leo.

“Keep quiet, Juan” The man still holding Leo shushed

Leo tried to sit up but the other one pushed him down violently. His back hit the gravel with force cutting his breath for a moment. It hurt. Point of stars appeared in front of his eyes, his ears buzzing.

“Hold him down” The fat one, Juan groaned angrily.

The other guy did as told pressing Leo harder against the hard surface. Juan kneeled down in front of Leos parted legs. An ugly bruise was already forming on his jaw. It looked painful. Good.

“You think you’re so strong, don’t you? He laughed viciously his hands going to his belt.

He unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his bulky thighs. Leo eyes widened as he finally understand what was really happening.

“No, no. Don’t do this” He pleaded his body jerking forward

The man pressed harder, the bones of his knees digging into Leo’s spread forearms. The pain in his back and arms were the least of his worries as he watched with horrors Juan freeing his fat, hairy and hard cock from his briefs.

 “What are you doing?” Leo yelled thrashing against their grips.

“Yeah, keep fighting” He groaned, his voice hoarse as he began stroking his cock

Leo realized with disgust that _him_ fighting them was turning him on.

“Oh get on with it, will you?” The other man said sounding annoyed.

Juan winked at the man, a glimpse of amusement in his eyes. He proceeded to undo Leo’s belt. Leo kicked and thrashed but to no use, he was getting anywhere. Juan roughly pulled his jean down, along with his briefs leaving him completely naked from the bottom down. Leo shivered, not sure if it was from the cold air or from the obscene scrutiny Juan was giving him.

“Cover his mouth” He ordered, roughly spreading Leo’s thighs.

“No, no. You don’t have to do this, No—mhuu“          

Leo violently bit on the hand trying to muffle his screams. He earned himself a strong slap against his cheekbone. His head was throbbing, heart pounding to an abnormal rate. He was cold, hurting and scared.

He couldn’t help but regret not leaving with the rest of the team. Why did he had to take such a long shower? He could have had a better one at home.

He got back to earth at the same time Juan was spitting on his hand, and then proceed to wet his dick. He placed one hand on Leo’s belly to hold him down, while with the other he proceed to guide his cock towards Leo’s entrance.

“Muhhhuu” Leo moaned painfully as Juan forced his way in.

Leo’s body stiffed, tensing around the intrusion. Juan didn’t seem bothered as he continued to push forward. Leo trembled, tears of absolute pain falling from his eyes, mixing with the sweat in his hair.

“Oh god, oh god” Juan breathed pressing harder into Leo. “Damn, he’s so tight”

Leo distantly heard the other man chuckles, his ears buzzing.

Juan started thrusting as soon as he found a good position. Leo arched his back, throwing his head back against the ground, yelling in pain.

He stared up to the sky, his body rocking with the increasing force of Juan strokes. The stars were up and bright in the dark sky. It looked so peaceful, so beautiful. A strong, brutal contrast to what was happening to him.

Juan bended forward and took a hold of his jaw to make him look at him. The hand covering his mouth withdrew. Leo’s eyes widened as Juan crashed his lips against his. Leo yelped, immediately biting the tongue wiggling inside his mouth.

“Arghh” Juan yelled letting him go.

He violently slapped him on the cheek. The sound resounding around the quiet place.

“Feisty, aren’t we?” He laughed bitterly digging his dull nails into Leo’s inner thighs. Leo jerked with pain. “stop with all the acting, we both know you’re enjoying it, whore!”

 He didn’t even have any energy left to yell anymore. Beside it was too late; no one would hear him anyway. He felt cold, weak and felt like it was the end. Tears kept sliding from his eyes, even though he could even feel his body. Even the cold gravel felt warm on his skin as Juan thrusted harder and deeper, breathy moans escaping his mouth.

Leo whimpered weakly, eyes rolling back inside his head, a need to throw up surged inside him when Juan thrusted in for the last time; His seed flooding Leo’s insides.

“What the hell is happening here?”

Everything still around them for a moment before the two men reacted.

“Oh _shit!_ ”

He quickly pulled out of Leo, struggling to pull his jeans up. Leo saw everything in a blur. Juan getting on his feet, barely buckling his belt before stepping away from Leo’s parted legs. The other man got up, freeing Leo’s arms.

“Let’s get out of here, quick”

Leo blinked slowly, head pounding. He heard their rushed footsteps as they ran away leaving him there.

The voice he heard sounded familiar but he couldn’t get his brain to concentrate enough to identify it. He didn’t know it personally, yet his voice sounded familiar to his ears.

“What the hell?!”

Footsteps from the opposite direction from the one the two men took got closer sounding hesitant. But as they got closer, they gain more confident and suddenly they were running toward him.

“Are you alright?”

As the silhouette looming over his body got clearer, Leo wanted to laugh at his luck.

_Cristiano Ronaldo.  CR7.The ridiculously famous footballer and model._

From the thousands of people who could have found him, it had to be Cristiano _fucking_ Ronaldo. That why Leo recognized the voice; heard it so many times in interviews, in adds,

…. In his _dreams_.

This day couldn’t get any worse.

“Oh my god” Cristiano said voice laced with concerned. “What--- I’m calling the ambulance”

As he was searching for his phone, Leo used his last energy to stop him, hand closing around Cristiano’s. He slowly shook his head, wincing at the emerging headache.

“Don’t call them” He whispered his voice sounded so broken, even to his own ears.

“What the hell are you---“

“Please, don’t” Leo pleaded. “Just…take me out of here”

Cristiano looked at him unsure, but when Leo didn’t waver, he sighted giving up. “Fine, give me your home address”

“No.” Leo refused. “I can’t go there now. Not like this.”

He shivered violently, his body jerking. Cristiano. The Real Madrid star looked down at the Argentinean bare bottom. Leo would have been embarrassed that Cristiano could probably see _everything_ , but that exactly the moment his body chose to shut down. Completely. Shutting itself in a dark cloud.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cristiano succeed, miraculously at get in the boy out of Bernabeu without anyone noticing them. He had laid him down on the back seat of his car maneuvering his body with an absolute care.

When he got home, he carried him to the guest-room and layed him on the bed. The small boy was still unconscious and Cristiano doubted he would emerge anytime soon. Cristiano went to the bathroom to get a few wet towels and a aid-kit. He would need it judging from the bruises on the guy’s face.

As he proceed to take care of the bruise on cheek, he couldn’t help but notice how young he looked, about eighteen or so. He was so pale, almost like a zombie. The blood and the bruise on his face along with his dark hair didn’t help. He felt anger surging up inside him. He had wanted to run after the aggressors but when he understood what they did, he didn’t find in himself to just leave the boy out there, naked in the cold weather. Cristiano could only guess why the boy didn’t want him to call the ambulance. He should have listen to his rational thoughts and just call them but looking into the teary and pleading eyes of the kid, he had just give up.

When he finally finished treating the injury on his cheek, he eyed the small body. He was slim and small and he could distingue firm muscles on his arms and two strong thighs. He must work out.

He swallowed audibly at the perspective of what he had to do next. He didn’t like it one bit and he knew the stranger wouldn’t like it too. But he had to do it. He needed to clean him up and make sure he wasn’t in any kind of danger regarding that area.

He unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans down along with his briefs. He quickly glanced up at the boy, but he didn’t even stir. He looked deeply asleep.

Which Cristiano was relief for. He couldn’t even imagine what reactions it would have cause the small guy seeing him a few inches away from his private parts just after what happened.

Nevertheless he had to do something; he couldn’t just leave him like _this_. He picked up the wet towels and the aid-kit fully aware that he would certainly need it.

He parted the small man thighs with careful hands and settled between them.

His eyes widened at the sight in horror. He quickly got off the bed, running a frustrated hand through his curls. He couldn’t do it on his own. He shouldn’t do it alone. He shook the image of the imploring, teary eyes of the boy pleading him not to call an ambulance. But after what he saw between his thighs, he couldn’t keep his word. It was way too risky. It needed to call someone who could really help the boy.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number of his personal and very trusty doctor.

 

 

He didn’t have the heart to eat knowing what was happening up in the guest-room. He couldn’t wrap his mind about how and why someone would do something so, _so_ cruel and despicable to another human being.

When Cristiano had stayed longer than usual in the shower, he hadn’t expected to be faced with something like that. It was a distant scream that got his attention as he got out of the locker-rooms, he had halted at the sound but thinking he must had dreamed it was about to leave then he had heard it again but this time, it was weak. Like it was dying, losing its force. He had looked around him but there were practically no staff left in the camp so he followed the hall guiding to the back of the stadium, in the hope he was in the right direction. He had been tired and just wanted to go home as quickly as he could.

That was the moment, he had seen them. At first he had though they were fighting, then when he had caught a glance of one them, a man obviously, ass in the air kneeling in front of someone lying on the ground. Another one with holding the person on the ground while he…

Then Cristiano understand what he was witnessing. His body trembled in disgust and anger. The shock had been greater when he noticed that it was a boy, whom their were raping.

Unfortunately he had taken too long to force his paralyzed body to move. By then the two aggressors had already flew the crime scene, leaving their victim behind like he was not there.

“Cristiano?”

The Portuguese jolted out of the chair he was sitting on at the strong voice. He ran a quick, trembling hand on his face. “Are you ok?” The doctor, Alejandro, asked looking at him, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah” Cristiano dismissed. “I think” He mumbled quietly to himself. “But you’re not here for me, so…”

The doctor sighed walking to him and sitting down on the chair in front Cristiano.

“Do you know what happened?” Alejandro said after a moment.

“You saw him” Cristiano laughed without humor. “I’m sure you have a pretty good idea about it”

“Did you...”

“Not really, they ran away as soon as they noticed my presence. I would have chase them but…I couldn’t leave him there, alone. Not like that”

“You did good” The doctor assured him.

Cristiano bit his tongue, a question burning on his tongue. He wanted to ask him about it but it was none of his business. So he wasn’t sure if he would cross some kind of line by doing so.

But he didn’t have to say anything the doctor told him about it anyway.

“There were some tears on his anus, which explain the blood you saw. Other that and the bruises on his face, he had not any other injuries. He wasn’t drugged, if he had been, then he wouldn't have had the energy to fight them.

Cristiano swallowed audibly, turned his eyes way from the doctor. He felt like he was violating some kind of privacy. But private or not, he had assisted to the scene. God, how he wished it was someone else who found the boy and not him.

“Here” The doctor said getting up from the chair, handing him over a piece of paper. “Those are the medications he needs to take so he’s body heal. And he has to stay in bed and do as little movement as possible.

“What? No. He can’t stay!” Cristiano panicked.

"Cristiano” Alejandro sighted a hand on the shoulder. “You told me, he hadn’t anything on him, not even an ID. So we don’t know anything about him, tell me how do youplan on contacting relatives. Beside” He continued quietly. “I know people who went through this kind of terrific event and believe me, he will feel too ashamed to face them this soon. I know it’s a heavy task but _you_ found him, so its only logical that you take care of you”

“But he doesn’t know me”

“He knows that you’re the one who saved him”

Cristiano nodded after a few moments He didn’t felt like he had a choice anyway.

He accompanied Alejandro to the door.

“Dr. Moreno?” He said hesitantly at the doorstep

“Yes, my boy?”

Alejandro Moreno was his personal doctor for more than ten years now. He knew him better than anyone and to Cristiano he was like a second father.

“He…is he going to be okay?”

The doctor sighted heavily like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He quickly glanced at the top of the stairs, the way the guest room was.

“Physically, he should be fine in a few days or weeks in the worst case scenario. It’s psychically that it’s going to be the hardest for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy for our baby. FIVE ballon d'or, FIVE!!!!. Anyway enjoy as always


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Leo felt when he woke up was pain. His backside hurt like a bitch, sending a jolt up his spine when he tried to sit up. He winced, bringing his hand up his stomach. He felt nauseous as flashes of last night came rushing back in his head. The two men holding him down by force, hitting him when he tried to struggle and tried to escape from them. Then the worst of them all, when that asshole forced his way into his body, ignoring his pleads, cries and yells. Leo wasn’t even sure the jerk enjoyed himself, even thought his groans and moans of pleasure could be an indication that he did. He shook his head, hoping it would be enough to get the dark memories out his mind.

Which was stupid because they would be staying with him forever. Well it wasn’t the first time he had been fucked by men he didn’t liked. Or knew for that matter.

He frowned looking around the room he was in. It was big, luxurious and too clean. Where the fuck was he? Not in a hospital, and definitely not in his room.

That when he remembered his savior.

Cristiano Ronaldo.

Leo recoiled pleading him to not call the ambulance or he police for that matter. But he didn’t actually believe he wouldn’t do it. So if he didn’t then, this room would be…

“Oh, you’re awake”

He turned his eyes to the tall, god-like Portuguese standing at the door with a plate on his hands. Cristiano Ronaldo smiled hesitantly as he made his way to the bed. He placed the plate on Leo’s lap, taking a couple of steps back.

“Breakfast maybe?” He said shyly.

Leo blinked at him, confused and surprised. The Cristiano Ronaldo from all this interviews and photo shoots was so confident-pushing to arrogance, pride and always sure of himself. But this one looked shy, hesitant.

“I’m not really hungry” Leo lied.

He needed to get back home, now. Wasting his time eating breakfast was out of question -even thought it looked so tempting, delicious.

“What are talking about?” Cristiano retorted.  “You didn’t eat for two long days, of course you’re hungry”

“Wait, what?” Leo exclaimed, voice higher than intended. “It’s been two days?!?” Cristiano nodded confused at his sudden loudness. “Oh god.”

Leo pushed the plate away from his lap and was about to get off the bed when the Portuguese pressed him back into the mattress.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Cristiano said. “You need to rest.”

“I rested for two fucking days; I think it’s largely enough”

Cristiano raised his eyebrows, confused and utterly shocked. “Are you ok?” He wondered.

“I need to go home” Leo answered simply, calmly.

“What? Now?”

“Yeah, my brother must be worried sick”

“I will bring you a phone, if you want but you’re not going anywhere”

Leo was about to protest but he shut his mouth at the firm stare the taller man gave him. Why is the guy worried about him? He didn’t know him. Nothing was forcing him to take care of him. But Leo understood that he needed to at least pretend to be completely shocked about what happened. He had been fucking raped. He couldn’t run from his past. He wanted to laugh at how miserable his life was.

He didn’t want to stay here longer than necessary, but there was no need to be rude now. The guy did save him, after all.

“Eat.” Cristiano demanded putting the plate back on Leo’s plate. “And when you’re done, I want you to take those medicines” He said pouting to the two pills lying next to the plate of toast.

“What are those?” Leo inquired curiously.

“They’re suppose to help you get better, help you with the pain”

Leo nodded slowly before looking back up at him questioning.

“You called a doctor, didn’t you?”

“He’s someone I trust with my life and a very good doctor, I promise. I didn’t know what to do with the injuries you had, and I couldn’t---“

“It’s ok” Leo chuckled at the panicked rambling of the Portuguese. “I don’t mind. Thank you”

“You’re welcome. You can take a shower in the bathroom behind me; I will get you some clothes from my closet for you to change into.”

“I will.”

“And I send someone to the stadium to see if they could found your bag.”

Leo nodded, tempting a convincing smile. He needed to get out of here. He had to contact his brother. He was worried sick about him. His brother must have called him like a hundred times and he…

“Can you get me a phone, now?” Leo asked stomach to tie with worries to eat now.

Cristiano looked like he wanted to protested but Leo turned on his best puppy eyes to convince him. And fortunately for him it worked. Cristiano sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket and handed it to Leo.

Leo thanked him, quickly dialing the numbers from memories. Cristiano said he would wait outside to give him some privacy.

 

_Neymar_

 

“Pretend to be eating at least, Ney”

“I’m not hungry” Neymar mumbled playing with the rolled of beef with his fork

“You haven’t eaten anything since last night”

“I can’t, Dani” He groaned placed the fork back on the plate. “He didn’t call me in two freaking days, he haven’t come back home and I’m worried sick”

“I know that” Dani sighted taking his hand in an attempt to sooth him. Even a little. “And I’m sure that he’s fine. You know him »

“Then why didn’t he call me at least?”

“Maybe he…he had things to take care of »

“What kind of things?”

Dani shrugged helpless. Neymar groaned again, annoyed. His brother had always been secretive, and mysterious. Sometimes Neymar felt that he only knew a part Leo and he didn’t like it. They were brothers; they were supposed to tell each other everything. Well at least Neymar was doing it , always complaining about his heartbreak, his numerous quarrels with his friends or that annoying boy, Pepe Garcia. He hated the guy, always looking too annoying him, trying to pick a fight.

Leo was laughing it off, giving him advices, yelling at him when he was doing wrong. To make it short, he was the perfect example of what a big brother was suppose to be.

Yet Neymar felt this constant wall between them, like Leo was hiding something from him. Of course Neymar talk to Leo about hi it and Leo had just shrugged off, saying he was too paranoid.

Maybe he was.

Then what’s with the secrets?

It wasn’t the first Leo disappeared like that. The last time it happened, Leo hadn’t come back home for a week. When he finally did, he acted like nothing was wrong. He had said that he was dealing with something and didn’t want Neymar to worry about it. Of course Neymar had insisted, and of course Leo shut him off completely.

“Ney…Ney. NEY”

“What?” He groaned shaking his head coming back to the present.

Dani waved a hand toward his back pack on his couch. “Your phone his ringing”

“Neymar shoot up from his chair running as fast as he could to his back pack. He fumbled with the zipper then he finally got his trembling hands on the device. It was an unknown number. He frowned wondering who it may be, but still answered it.  He let out a huge sigh of relief when he recognized the voice on the other line.

“Oh my god Leo!! Are you ok?”

### “Ye[s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLddHvLolvE), I am. I’m sorry for not calling.”

### “Where are you now?” Neymar asked ready to get up to pick him up.

### “I’m…with a friend, you don’t know him.”

### “Why aren’t you using your phone?”

### “I willexplain it to you later. Listen I had to take care of some…things and he’s been giving me a helping hand.”

### “If you took two days to solve whatever the hell you had to solve, you could have told me. I would have helped you. You’re my brother, Leo”

### Neymar chewed on bottom lip, ignoring the pitiful look on Dani’s face. He was annoyed. They were supposed to have each other’s back and fucking Leo still refused to share his problems with him. Why did he have to be the only one who really opened up?

### “Ney…”

 

“I know you can’t tell me” Neymar mumbled. He was used to it. So used to been protected.

“Is everything alright? I mean you didn’t have any problems, right?”

Neymar frowned at the worry and the slight panic on his brothers’ tone. “Yeah, everything’s fine, why ?”

Leo let out a long sigh of relief into the speaker. “Well its been two days so. I was worried"

“Do you really mean that?”

“What? Why? Of course I do.”

“Then why didn’t you give me any signs that you were still alive? Do you have any idea of all the shit thoughts that went through my mind?”

“Watch your tongue. I said I’m sorry, ok? I couldn’t call you. But it won’t happen again, I promise” When Neymar didn’t answer Leo sighed sounding exhausted even from afar. And Neymar felt guilty. He didn’t enjoy fighting with Leo. He really didn’t. But he was sick and tired of all his secrets. He was a big boy, for fuck sack! He can take care of himself.

“Don’t give me the silent treatment, Ney. Please. You know I love you, right?”

“I know you do. It’s just…” His voice was breaking and hated it because Leo obviously heard it too and he hated feeling so weak when Leo was always so composed and calm and strong.

Teas of frustration burned behind his eyes. He ducked his head hiding from Dani’s piercing eyes, swallowing the bile in his throat.

“Neymar?”

“Forget about it. I’m just glad you’re ok. When do you think you can be home?” Neymar said quickly, preferring to change the subject.

He felt sad and angry. But he didn’t want to start a fight. He just couldn’t. At least not like this. Not over a phone with his brother god knows where.

“I will text you, but I think I will be here tomorrow.”

“I would have proposed to pick you up, but since you don’t want to tell me your whereabouts’…”

“I’m coming back home, Ney. I promise. Love you.”

“ _Te quiero tambien_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY ;))))


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s your name?”

Leo hesitated for a moment, biting down on his lip. “Leo” he finally said feeling the wet strands of hair sticking into his forehead.

“You have an accent” Cristiano noticed tilting his head to the side. “Not that big, but still there”

“I’m Argentinean”

He nodded looking like he already had guessed and just wanted a confirmation. “Oh I forgot my manners, I didn’t present myself. I’m---“

“Don’t insult me, please” Leo rolled his eyes at the Portuguese. “I’m not from another planet.  I know who you are”

“Well, you will be surprised if you knew the numbers of countries which won’t even recognize me”

“Poor you” Leo said in a false sad tone. “At least you can escape to those countries went you need your…space”

“True. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You’re not throwing yourself on me or anything. So a fan or?”

“I love football and I like your style of play. But no, I’m not a fan boy.” Leo said bluntly. “Beside, the situation I’m in is taking up all my energy”

Cristiano nodded grrining down at the boy. Leo chewed on his lips waiting for a moment. He had to get home or Neymar would really start worrying. He just couldn’t look him in the eye and kept lying to him. He knew it was better that he stayed on the dark but it still hurt.

“Look, Ronaldo”

“You can call me Cristiano”

Leo smiled at him before continuing. “Cristiano, I can’t thank you enough for what you did. I mean a lot of people would have just run away, but you intervene and saved me.”

“You don’t to thank me” Cristiano shook his head fidging with the sleeve of his shirt, blushing at the intense brown eyes borring into him.

“Yes I do. But I really need to go home now.” Cristiano opened his mouth to protest again. “I know what you’re going to say. But I don’t need any rest, I swear. Beside it’s not the first time I’ve taken a dick up my ass”

Leo regretted his words for only a moment. He couldn’t tell him what he meant by it. It was none of his business. He had to use every argument he could get his hands on to get out of this house.

Cristiano was staring at him wide eyed, mouth hanging open. He looked ridiculous and Leo couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“You’re gay?” Cristiano mumbled flushing furiously.

“We can say that” Leo nodded still smirking. Cristiano wasn’t going to judge him. He’s also gay, after all. That was one of the reasons Leo admired the guy. For someone so famous, he was hiding his true self from the public. He was openly gay and proud celebrity. And strangely, he’s charisma got him even more fans and love from the people.  “I’m not going to pretend that it didn’t hurt when…because it did. But I don’t have the luxury to mourn over it forever. I have to move on.”

“Did you know them?”

Leo froze. “What? No of course not. Why would I?”

“For no reason, just wanted to know.” Cristiano answered frowning at the way Leo got defensive. “But Leo….”

“Please, Cristiano. I _really_ need to go” Leo closed his hand around Cristiano’s, squeezing it.

As soon as their skin got into contact, a shudder ran through Leo’s body. It was like a fire switched deep inside his gut. His skin itched from where they were touching. He glanced up curiously, only to Cristiano staring back at him, looking just as confused. He yanked his hand away like he had been electrocuted-maybe he was.

An awkward silence settled into the room, neither of them looking at each other. Leo felt weird.

Cristiano cleared his throat getting up from the bed. “I…I’m going to get your back. My man found it and nothing had been stolen.”

He went out from the room, practically running. Leo breathed in and out, trying to calm his stupid heart from beating so fast.

 

 

Cristiano insisted on calling a cab to get him home. Leo had declined the offer but Cristiano was one stubborn man and kept on insisting so Leo had agreed. Cristiano asked for his phone number, blushing like a mad man mumbling that he needed to only make sure that he was safe inside his home. But this time Leo’s responded was direct, simple no. He thanked him again, then got into the cab and drove away. He watched into the rear view mirror as the villa behind him got slower and slower until it disappeared from his sight at a corner.

When he got home, he barely walked through the door that Neymar threw himself at him. Leo had to explain the bruises on his face, staying as evasive as he could. He gave the fewest details possible _._ Omitting the rape part, of course. He didn’t need to know this part of his life.  He told him he got into a fight with a couple of guys with a friend of his, the one he had stayed with the night before. Neymar didn’t look convinced. Like every time Leo lied to him. Leo knew Neymar couldn’t even imagine what he was hiding from him, but he still didn’t like the frown on his face.

He got up to his room, leaning heavily against the door. He was so tired. So fucking tired.

It took more times than it should have to notice his phone vibrating against his thigh. He took it out, barely blinking at the unknown number. He clicked on the message.

“You shouldn’t have resisted them. And they shouldn’t have done what they did to you. But don’t worry, babe. I took care of them; they won’t lay a single on you or anyone else for that matter. Now back to business, I need you to take care of Jorge Ravioli. You know him ;) The usual room at the same hotel. He would be waiting for you tomorrow at 21:00. Don’t be late :* You own me in case you forgot.”

Leo stuffed one of his long sleeves into his mouth to muffle his loud screams, banging his head against the door.

 

Thankful his childhood friend, Geri fell for his lie. Which Leo was relieved for. He didn’t want to fight with him. He omitted to mention Zlatan text from earlier. Gerard knew everything about him. About his none-glorious past activities. He didn’t like it but he had been supportive and helped Leo get out of it.

But Leo couldn’t find in him to break to him that it all been for nothing because he had found him. This time, Leo had to hold his end of the bargain. He didn’t have a choice. They had an agreement. An agreement Leo hadn’t been too happy about but didn’t really have a choice back then. He had to take care of it on his own, after he got himself into this mess in the first place. Geri and Neymar didn’t deserve to carry this burden with him. He would have to make everything alright on his own.

 

 

As he stepped into the room at the hotel, everything, every memory came back rushing in his mind. He remembered everything about what happened between those four walls and he felt nauseous. He still couldn’t get how someone could willingly be doing things like that.

He stared in disgust at the familiar king-sided bed. The room was practically empty, expect for a table at the far corner of the piece, a mirror and finally the bed. The sheets were in their usually bloody red. He recalled the several nights he spent on this bed, shuddering at the thoughts. He walked up to it wanting to sit until the man arrived. Then someone knocked on the door.

“Come in” Leo said turning toward the door, waiting expectantly.

A large man entered the room, his smile widening as he glanced at Leo. Jorge Ravioli.

Leo hated the guy. In fact he hated all of them.

He ogled Leo’s body up and down appreciably. Leo tried his hardest not to flinch when he brought a hand up to caress his cheek.

“I missed seeing you” He said looking genuinely happy.

“The rules are the same” Leo said pulling his shirt off to get it over as quickly as he could. “ No blindfolding, No hand-cuffing, no cuddling afterward, no visible to direct eye contact, principaly on the neck on the neck and No _kissing_ either” He added when the man’s eyes drifted hungrily to his mouth.

“What if I pay you higher?” He insisted holding his hips between his hands. “You won’t regret it, kid” He whispered nosing his hair, inhaling his scent.

“I don’t care. No kissing. “ Leo snapped making sure he understood.

He had to have some control over what was happening in here. Zlatan had been reluctant when Leo imposed his conditions when they made the deal but had finally gone along with it.

Having a little bit of control reassured Leo. In a way.

“Humm…”Jorge moaned breathing in. “I missed your scent.”

Leo couldn’t help but shuddered at that. He bit down on lip to keep a sob from leaving his mouth. He couldn’t break now. Not in front of his client.

“Get on with it, kid. I wanna feel your mouth on me” He groaned pushing on Leo shoulders to make him kneeled in from of him.

Leo chased away the tears burning at the back of his eyes and proceeded to unbuckle the pants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day :)))  
> ENJOY!!

As soon as the client closed the door behind him, Leo jolted out of bed running to the bathroom. He got into the shower, rubbing fervently any signs of semen from his body. He still could feel the sensations of hands on him, caressing, pulling, and pressing him down. He felt nauseous, letting the little food he had ran down the toilet bowl. He curled on himself, hands trembling around him. But he had little time to rest, classes were starting soon and he needed to get going so he wouldn’t be late. He couldn’t afford to have this kind of things written of his resume.

 

He could barely concentrate in class, as expected, really. He hadn’t had enough sleep between those clients and his homework’s and his revisions lately . And beside was it just him or they seemed to be taken more time to reach their climax. Which of course increase his time of torture.

“Are you ok?” Gerard asked as they were making their way down the hall

He hated that question. Because he hated that he couldn’t tell them the truth. Tired of being alone and miserable.

“Yes”

_No._

“You seem out during class”

“I was. I didn’t manage to get enough sleep last night”

“Don’t tell me you were studding again” Gerard snorted rolling his eyes.

_You have no idea._

“Have you seen your grades, man?” He complained leaning heavily against the locker next to Leo’s. “You’re killing me”

“Then maybe _you_ should be the one studding”

“I do” The Spaniard defended looking offended. “Not everyone is a smart-ass”

“That’s my point, dummy” Leo retorted smiling fondly at his giant pouty friend.

Gerard ruffled his hair affectionately. Leo smiled shyly appreciating the contact. This kind of small gestures were enough to make him forget the double life he led.

After classes, Leo waited in front of the cafeteria that Neymar to join him for lunch together. He waited a good ten minutes but when there was still no sign of his little brother; he decided to send him a message. He only realized that Neymar had already sent him one, saying he that he’s courses ended earlier than planned so he just going to hang out with some of his friends. Leo felt a little disappointed. He really wanted to spend so quality times with his little brother.

He frowned when he read the last bit of the text.

"Oh I almost forgot, your friend called and wanted to know what was your telephone number because-he apparently lost it. And he asked me to tell you to call him back. Well I owe you leave at tonight _enano_ ;)

Leo put his phone and left the cafeteria. He had already finished his homework for the week and Gerard had a night out with his girlfriend. It was therefore only for the day and that thought terrified him. Because-when he was alone, his mind had plenty of time to walk around and bring back images in his head. Images that he had not the desire to see again.

He went to eat in the small restaurant near the school. The menus were was cheaper there and the place was held so many good memories. He used to come here with his parents and Neymar. Those days were so Leo felt so full of happiness, life. Those days when Leo didn’t hate himself or felt unworthy of the admiration and love that his brother had for him. Everything he did and still did was for Neymar. So he continued to keep his bright smiles, loud, annoying laughter but still addictive. He deserved everything that was good and Leo was going to give it to him without any hesitating. He was the reason was still holding on after all.

Thats why a year ago, he has not hesitated to make a pact with the devil to save him. And if it were to be done again, he would still do it without a doubt.

 

He had barely finished his lunch when he received the message. He sighed, knotted stomach. He hurried to pick up his bag and took the first bus to the hotel.

His throat burned from all the false roar of pleasure. But it was his job; he had to play the comedy to entertain the ego of his customers. He did not feel any pleasure, nor when they penetrate him nor when they licked every parts of his body or when they let escape compliments under the influence of intense feeling of euphoria. Anyway, it wasn’t like any of his customers had really tried to procure him any kind of pleasure whatsoever, they paid for _their_ own enjoyment not to please _him_ , after all.

And it was great just the way it was. Leo couldn’t imagine anything worse or something more degrading than to actually take pleasure in any of this. To enjoy any of those things they did to him.

The man currently pounding into him, took a fist full of Leo’s hair and speed up his thrusts. Leo clung to his shoulders, letting out loud cries of pleasure, encouraging him to go faster, deeper.

"Yes, oh yes!" He groaned clawing to his back.

The man boosted by his cries of pleasure and pleads, increased his movements, going impossibly faster, closer.

Leo had a retching when he emptied his seed inside of him. He closed his mouth swallowing his  lunch from  the afternoon.

The man kissed every inch of skin of his face, breath ragged and raspy as he was trying to get down of his orgasm.

He shower him of compliments, lamenting about how his wife couldn’t give him half of what Leo made him feel. And Leo bit back a nasty retort to that as always. It didn’t concern him. He was so used to husbands, bad-mouthing their wives during sex.

His job was to please them to the maximum, made them feel better than they actually were, stroke egos. Nothing more, nothing less. They get their glorious time and he got his money. End of story.

He kissed Leo’s cheek before leaving. Leo hurried to the bathroom to wash his body thoroughly. Satisfied to feel clean again-at least physically, he left the bathroom. He counted the money on the nightstand even if he already knew the account was there.

It was his deal with Zlatan. 1,000 euros for each customer.

And now he had 30,000 euros. He had to reach 200,000 euros.

He bit his lip, swearing on the still long way. He was still far away, not even haft way there yet before being finally released from his debt.

Still 170,000 euros to go. It was far from over and he was already tired and drained out of it. He wanted to end it, but there was absolutely no way Zlatan would accept to forget about his deal or accept another-slower way for Leo to honor his debt. He didn’t even matter to him that Leo was his ex. He did give him the money perfectly knowing that Leo wouldn’t be able to repaid back for a long time, only to force him to accept a deal that would please him.

He cooked a lasagna dish with fresh salad for dinner. He served himself a portion, took a beer and went to eat in front of the tv. He settled comfortably for the match Barca-Real Madrid. He was preferred Barca because-he liked their playing style but he was all Cristiano Ronaldo went to got down to individual. He had always admired the Portugal captain. For the courage and determination he showed to get out of the misery he was in to the person he was today. A man that all men envied and wished to be and a man that all women and some men would die to have.

Leo felt his face burning when Cristiano put his foot on the pitch. He looked perfect. As always really. His perfectly styled, gelled hair, with a single strand of hair on his forehead. The white jersey marrying his beautifully toned, tanned body. His head held high, eyes burning from excitement and anticipation. Even from this far, Leo could feel it.  

 _God_ he wanted him.

Leo still quite realized that he’s been in _this_ man bed. Nothing happened and the circumstances of their meeting was far from usual but its still was something Leo would cherished for the rest of his life. Something good had come out of his nightmare for the first time in what felt like an eternity and he wasn’t going to let go of the memory anytime soon.

Anyway, Cristiano's had probably already forgotten who he was. And it was better that way. They didn’t belong to the same world.

Barca won the match 2-1 thanks to a penalty. Cristiano played well and looked pleaded about himself. He should be, he had been unbelievable. Sergio Ramos came up from behind him and ruffled his hair affectionally, which erased the smile from the handsome face of Portuguese and Leo laughed out loud. One thing Cristiano hated above all, it was when someone dared touch his hair. Ramos already knew it, laughing and running off proud of himself.

He washed the dishes and put the rest of the meal in the fridge leaving a note for Neymar saying he can just reheat it in the oven. He went on to take a bath and put on underwear. He didn’t like sleeping with a lot of clothes but not completely naked either. He slipped under the covers, sighting at the soft sheet, the muscles in his body relaxing.

As he was dowsing off, his phone rang. Leo muffled an annoyed groan into the pillow, ready to kill whoever was calling him just when he was finally getting some sleep. He rubbed his eyes, quickly glancing at the caller id. It was an unknown number. He frowned even more annoyed now. He answered it anyway.

“Hola. Who is this?”

“Leo? Messi?”

“yeah” He frowned at the hesitant male voice at the other side

“It’s…Ronaldo. Cristiano”

Leo heart stopped beating for several minutes, heat going up his cheeks. He glanced at his phone increduly before putting back against his ear.

“How---“

“You used my phone to call your brother remember?” Cristiano continued sounding embarrassed. “I just used the number saved on my phone to call back and---“

 _The friend to which Neymar gave his number_. Now he got it.

“Yeah Neymar told me. I just didn’t know it was you”

“Well I figured you didn’t really want your brother to know it was me calling”

“No. You’re right”

An awkward silence settled as expected. But Leo wasn’t going to break it. Cristiano was the one who went trhought the trouble to get his number.

“I---How are you?”

The uestion threw Leo off. “I’m…I’m fine, thank you. What about you?”

“Great, I’m doing great”

Another silence. Leo run a nervous hand over his flat stomach

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have call. This is too awkward for you” Cristiano stammered emabrraed and shy.

Not at all like the confident and proud Cristiano Ronaldo from the Tv. At least Leo wasn’t the only one finding this all telephone conversation awakward.

“I saw your match today.” He finally said to break the ice and tried to make it less tense. You were amazing”  _You always are_

“Thank you. It would have been better if we had actually won”

“At least you could say that the team played well.”

“Barca or Real?”

The usual question when watching the two giants.

“Barca”

Leo laughed at the disapproving groan at the other line. “So you’re not really sad?”

“Not the slightest”

It felt strange. Talking to Cristiano like they were old friends. Strange yet oddly familiar and warm. Leo wanted to ask why he looked for his number when Leo clearly implied that he didn’t want him to have it the last time they met. But he shut his mouth. He wasn’t going to lie. He wanted to talk to him. Not just because he had a longest crush on him because he wanted to know him.

 


End file.
